falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lincoln Memorial
(maint. room) (Caleb's tent) (Simone's tent) (refugee tent) |footer = The statue of Lincoln, with its head re-attached }} The Lincoln Memorial is a memorial building located on the west end of the National Mall in Washington, D.C. It is a United States Presidential Memorial constructed in remembrance of President Abraham Lincoln. Layout The memorial is heavily damaged, but is still standing. Many of its walls were blasted open, and Lincoln's head is missing. When the player first arrives at this location, they are threatened by Silas, who tells the player to stay away from the memorial. Through dialogue, the player may be allowed to enter an entrance to the left of stairs where the player is met by Leroy Walker, who leads Silas and the slavers from Paradise Falls, now occupying the memorial. After talking with Leroy the player can start the Head of State quest this way, which is one of two ways to start it. The player may not approach the memorial itself, as the slavers will shoot on sight. According to the slavers, it is kept under guard to prevent slaves from getting any ideas about freedom, as well as making the grounds for slavery stronger in the Capital Wasteland. One slaver even mentions that the site might even be demolished to reduce the slave society's awareness of Lincoln. Before the quest Head of State, Lincoln's head is at the Temple of the Union. Hannibal Hamlin sets up a settlement at the Lincoln Memorial and restores the head to the statue if the player helps him take the memorial from the slavers. If Head of State is completed in favor of the slaves, then three tents will spawn next to the memorial. They will be used as housing for the slaves and sometimes the player can sleep in the beds. Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Quantum, located in the memorial maintenance room on the ground floor on a metal shelf, where you meet Leroy Walker. It can be stolen with no Karma loss. * 5 Nuka-Colas in the maintenance room and 4 in the refugee tent. Related quests * Head of State * Lincoln's Profit Margins Notes * There are thirteen frag mines scattered around the back and side perimeter of the memorial. * There are three trip wires that can be disarmed on the path behind the memorial. Each is connected to a grenade bouquet. One is in the tree line to the northeast. * There are two other trip wires protecting holes in the memorial's walls; one is connected to a grenade bouquet, the other to a swing object. * There is writing on both inside walls of the memorial. They are Lincoln's inaugural and Gettysburg addresses just as in the actual memorial. * The slavers in this location have no connection to the slavers in Paradise Falls. Killing them will elicit neither hostility nor any reaction in dialogue with the slavers in Paradise Falls. * Along with the head of Lincoln being re-attached, the plaque atop the statue is also reattached, the one that says "Temple Of The Union." After completing the quest in favor of the slaves, the plaque is restored, and was likely carved out to restate what it used to say before the Great War. If the player looks hard enough at the unrestored plaque, they can see faint letters, so it was supposedly traced with few errors. Appearances The Lincoln Memorial appears only in Fallout 3. However, the head of Lincoln's statue is held by Hannibal and also appears as an easter egg in Fallout: New Vegas during the Debt Collector quest. When searching for Lady Jane's caravan in the broc flower cave, the head of the memorial is shown tied to Jane's brahmin. It also appears in the Atomic Command game in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * If you look closely at Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address, inscribed in the northern wall of the memorial, the letter "F" in "Future" is slightly different than the other "F"s. This is because it was accidentally carved as an "E" originally and had to be corrected. * The Lincoln Memorial can be seen on channel 8: Washington, DC of the Prepare for the Future teaser site. * The in-game statue of Lincoln is much smaller than the actual statue. * The real monument has a wooden floor, while the in-game one has a stone floor. Bugs * Sometimes when entering for the first time, the slavers will not be there. * Sometimes Leroy Walker is not there, or already inside the building. * If you kill one of the followers that you fired near Hannibal Hamlin and his other groups, they turn hostile. Gallery LM maintenance room.png Lincoln statue fixed.png|The Lincoln Memorial statue lincoln1.jpg|Statue of Honest Abe Lincoln lincoln2.jpg|Inscription of one of Lincoln's speeches Lincoln Memorial CA1.jpg|Concept art FO3_LM_endslide.jpg|Memorial in the endslides having helped Hannibal Hamlin during Head of State FO3_Lincoln_endslide.jpg FO3 LincolnMemorial 2ndInauguralAddress.png|Abraham Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address at the Memorial FO3 LincolnMemorial GettysburgAddress.png|The Gettysburg Address at the Memorial LM after Head of State.png|The Memorial after Head of State Mapa waszyntonu.jpg Lincoln Memorial Poster.png|Lincoln Memorial poster GNRAdv.png|Lincoln Memorial silhouette in the GNR poster See also * The Mall * Museum Authority Building * Museum of History * Museum of Technology * The Capitol building * Washington Monument Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Washington, DC Category:Lincoln Memorial Category:Slavery Category:Slaves de:Lincoln Memorial es:Monumento a Lincoln fr:Lincoln Memorial pl:Pomnik Lincolna ru:Мемориал Линкольна uk:Меморіал Лінкольна zh:林肯纪念堂